


一日为师

by highwaytoOreo



Category: mozartleOpera 法扎 摇滚莫扎特 老航班萨 没弯萨
Genre: M/M, 班萨 青年期弯萨 年下攻 弯萨/班萨 第二人称
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: 剧情啥都我瞎编的预警 伪现实ooc弯萨/班萨第二人称班萨视角





	一日为师

这还是一个男孩，还未完全褪去青涩，即使脸颊已经冒出短短的胡茬，并拥有着高于平均的身形，当他全然信任的看着你的时候，浓密卷曲的长睫毛下那双眼睛，很难形容这是怎样一双眼睛，隆起的眉骨无疑是英俊挺拔的，半隐在眉骨阴影下的眼睛就像森林中的湖泊，你不想用漂亮去形容一个男性，但是漂亮这个词确实是对于他最贴切的描写，他是如此的喜爱你相信你，当你给他示范舞台上的走位时，他总是带着雀跃期盼的眼神跟随着你，待你帮男孩穿上代表萨列里的演出服，替他扶正设计繁复的领结，系紧袖口的白色蕾丝，男孩子抿了抿嘴唇有些紧张，这是他的第一次演出，替因为感冒而不适合上台的你饰演萨列里，他望着你希望你能给他祝福，像等待祭祀纯洁的小羔羊一样忐忑不安，你在他的额头留下一吻，男孩子比你略高些，他睁大着他漂亮的眼睛低头看你，弯弯的眉毛挑的高高的，还有欣喜的泪水即将冒出的征兆，还是个傻傻的男孩子你心说，但是你喜欢。

演出结束后，甚至还没有谢幕完他就等不及的跑到后台来找你，带着聚光灯残留的热量，男孩激动的抱住你，隔着好几层的戏服都能感受到加快的心跳，你安抚的亲亲他的嘴角，他却留恋的追赶上来贴住你的嘴唇，毫无章法的纯情亲法让你忍俊不禁，你一边把玩着男孩在后脑勺扎成小揪揪的卷发一边进行着你的亲吻教学，就像之前指导他如何表演一般，你咬住他薄薄的下唇轻柔的舔弄，男孩就忍受不了的从喉间发出细细的气音，他闭着眼不知所措的承受着你越来越深入的吻，小扇子般的睫毛脆弱的抖动着，在接吻的间隙他小声说着老师我硬了帮帮我好吗，脸上还带着可爱的红晕，盛着水光的绿眼睛迷离又羞怯的瞧着你，于是你把他拉到昏暗的服装间，把他推倒在堆成小山包的戏服上，手老练的拉开裤子挑逗着他，男孩哼哼唧唧的用勃起蹭着你的掌心，顺着本能在你握成圈的手中前后耸动，你知道怎么挑起男孩的情欲，你舔弄着他送到你嘴边的喉结，把脖子这一片都搞得湿漉漉的，空闲的手推高他的衣服在胸前划着圈，要不了不多就他就有要射的征兆，你却坏心的用拇指顶住马眼，继续挑逗的他在你身下不断扭动挣扎，直到男孩的求饶带上哭音，薄薄的眼皮再也盛不住蓄满的生理泪水，你欣赏够了他难耐委屈的情态，终于舍得放开堵着马眼的手改为拨弄起他的小乳粒，他涨的发疼又顿时失去了你的抚慰，于是委委屈屈的抬眼看你，眼里铺满了水光和羞耻，他在你的眼皮底下握住了自己，一开始他还咬着嘴唇低头不敢看你，但是他想要的是你温暖的掌心，于是他时不时的偷看你一眼，还要承自你熟练的撩拨，男孩克制不住像猫儿般的呻吟着手上的速度越来越快，最后他紧紧贴在你的怀抱里达到了高潮，他断断续续喘息着亲昵蹭着你的衣服，是的你还衣着整齐着，衣衫凌乱脸上布满红晕的男孩不好意思的擦着你有些沾上白浊的布料，轻声但坚定的告白着，我喜欢你，洛朗老师。

在随时会有人经过的后台你不想让他的第一次如此草率，于是你帮他一颗一颗扣上刚被你扯开的衬衫，注意到有一颗扣子不见了，你只好拽了一拽两边的领口并试图用领花遮挡住裸露出的皮肤，因为上边显眼的点缀着小花瓣形状的爱欲痕迹，你不知道在你专心帮他整理服装的时候，男孩认真的看着你，扑闪着的眼里满溢着青年人藏不住的爱意，然后你感觉到他长长的胳膊环绕住你的颈项，下一刻你就被压倒在了地面上。因为俯视的关系，男孩绿眼睛里没有干涸的泪水随着动作啪嗒啪嗒的掉落在你脸上，他不好意思的用袖子胡乱擦拭了，伏在你耳边像什么大型犬科一般舔舔嗅嗅，你听见他用清澈的声音说老师你真好闻，随着他不安分的唇舌顺着你的肩颈越往下，甚至隔着t恤吸吮起有些兴奋的乳粒，你想挣脱出这境地，但是男孩生涩却意外让人兴奋的动作让你腰软不已，他的手还转而牢牢的扣在腰间，头颅靠在你形状饱满的乳肉上用可怜的语气求你不要走，你都能感受到男孩子脸上短短胡茬隔着轻薄的布料扎在敏感的皮肤上，你忍不住呃了一声，他就像受到鼓励般眼睛亮晶晶起来，你感觉到他推高了你的t恤，常年锻炼的胸乳就这样暴露在他的面前，他着迷的把自己陷入进去用唇舌爱抚用手掌揉捏，男人不该如此敏感的部位却传来阵阵快感，你有些难捱的仰起头想缓解这可怕的感觉，男孩玩够了胸部的手停留在你的裤腰上，他凑上来亲吻你的嘴唇在唇肉彼此的辗转间叫你老师问你可不可以给他，你的欲望出乎你预料的被挑起，于是你不是很凶的瞪了他一眼说我说不可以你就能从我身上下来吗，男孩欣喜的表情都有点傻乎乎的，毫不遮掩的表达了他的内心感受，在你感叹这可真是可爱的同时你的裤子被着急的脱下，随后一根灼热的肉棒就嵌进臀缝试图进攻，龟头还破开那本不是为了做这事的穴口硬生生的卡在那儿，小处男，你吃痛的推搡开他，男孩有些慌乱的看着你们相接的部位就这么被分离，绿眼睛又蒙上一层水雾，你有些无奈的看着他即将掉出眼眶的泪水好声好气的告诉他要先扩张，手边也没有什么润滑剂，你不是不想叫停这段情事，但是一望进他那委委屈屈不知所措的眼睛，你就像被下了毒似的自暴自弃的想算了算了，你只好舔湿自己的手指分开双腿给自己做扩张，手指按过刚刚被强行撑的发疼的穴口慢慢划着圈，你不觉得这有什么好羞涩的，男孩却涨红了脸，你都能听到他咕噜咕噜的咽了口水，真可爱你心想，然后你的手指就被拔了出来，温暖柔韧的舌头取代了它们，你看着那颗在下身耸动的头颅，老练如你都有些受不住穴口传来的阵阵刺激，他舔弄的如此虔诚，股间湿滑一片都让你有像女人一样湿了的错觉，男孩长时间和琴弦接触的指腹此刻摩擦着柔嫩的内壁，你呻吟起来，内里想要被更深的接触，于是你用脚背踢踢他扁平的屁股示意他可以进来了，当男孩真正进入你的时候你有些懊恼自己与平日大相庭径的急迫，下身传来被撑满的饱涨感，每一寸的肠壁都和男孩的肉棒贴合的毫无缝隙，胀痛中带着快感，甚至能完全感受到男孩肉棒的形状，随着他没有什么技巧却带着青年人特有力量感的顶弄，你越来越控制不住到嘴边的呻吟，落在唇上的吻也变得越发的霸道起来，你教给他的唇舌相交全数被使用在自己身上，一开始的小心翼翼已经全然飞走，男孩的舌头强势的侵入你的口腔迫使你张开着嘴，当他用舌苔扫过你的上颚，你控制不住的发抖，他的眼神还是这样盛满着爱意，泪水的痕迹还在脸颊，进入你的动作却毫不留情，甚至无师自通的找到了那个谁都受不了的点反复顶撞，你的招式你的过往在这种进攻下溃不成军，除了呻吟喘息和承受他的吻你没有空隙去想别的事，到最后你都不记得自己射了几次，是不是有求过饶，男孩坚硬的肉棒还像打桩机一般毫不留情的抽插着，你用一种自己都未曾想过哼哼唧唧的娘们声音求他停下，用手试图顶开两人间的距离，发情的小傻子反而束起你的双手压在头顶干的更凶更狠起来，在气闷和承受不住的快感中你两眼一黑晕了过去。  
丢脸，这是你恢复意识后的第一反应，你抬起眼想要瞪他，他又愧疚又欣喜的凑上来舔舔的唇角，漂亮的眼睛一动不动的看着你仿佛你是什么别人未曾发现的宝藏，然后你发现自己压根生不起气，只能用沙哑的嗓音命令他扶你回去，随着起身的动作射在身体里的白浊又顺着腿间流淌下来，你忍不住又瞪了这傻乎乎的男孩一眼，他毫不餍足的掐掐你腰间的软肉舔了舔嘴唇说老师我们回去继续。如果可以做到的话你只想让自己再次昏过去。


End file.
